How Cliche
by Dance of the Masquerade
Summary: Ever since the whole "God of Death" ordeal, he had been feeling off. Not physically or mentally, more or less, emotionally off. He hadn't realized what was causing it at first, but seeing Irina dress up rather modestly for the first time of the mission, he had felt something inside him twist and turn. Pairing: Tadaomi Karasuma x Irina Jelavic


Assassination Classroom - How Cliche

Pairing: Tadaomi Karasuma x Irina Jelavic

 _How did it end up like this?_

He thought momentarily. A breeze had picked up, the dome of stars above his head twinkling, and the crescent moon forever glowing. The usual aura he carried around himself was gone, replaced with a feeling of wanderlust and contemplation. He began to walk slowly down the steep hillside. It had been hours since the kids and Koro-sensei had left, his partner in the assassination leaving just a couple minutes before him. But he had stayed back to do some extra work - specifically grading the students tests and thinking of other ways to kill the un-killable. So he hadn't realized how late it was already.

Stepping over a rather large rock, he began to ponder on something. Ever since the whole "God of Death" ordeal, he had been feeling _off_. Not physically or mentally, more or less, _emotionally_ off. He hadn't realized what was causing it at first, but seeing Irina dress up rather modestly for the first time of the mission, he had felt something inside him twist and turn. Only now did he realize _why_ he had felt like that... And it was a stupid reason, really.

An assassin was not supposed to feel such petty emotions.

Huffing irritably, he focused on making it down unscathed, pushing aside low, hanging branches, and stepping over rocks, and ridges. Walking onto the familiar pavement, he glanced over at where his car was parked and then paused briefly in surprise. Standing beside his car - was Miss Irina.

The female assassin lifted her head up, at hearing footfalls coming from the mountainside. She gave a small, pleasant smile at Karasuma, as the male assassin shut his eyes temporarily and released a small sigh.

"What is it, Irina?" the stern demeanour Karasuma had left, coming back at full force as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the seducer.

Irina rolled her eyes annoyingly, and gestured towards Karasuma's rather expensive car.

"I forgot, I took the bus and walked the rest of the way here this morning, mind giving me a ride?"

Karasuma released another sigh, as he took out his car keys and unlocked the vehicle, "Jump in."

She flashed him a satisfied smirk and went to sit down in the passenger side. Taking his position in front of the wheel, Karasuma speed off, leaving behind the school, his thoughts and worries, and the assassination for the time being.

The pair sat in silence for a majority of the ride. Coming up on the street where Irina had been staying for over half-a-year for the assassination mission, Karasuma parked the car swiftly in front of the building.

Staring out at the place she had been staying in for quite awhile now, Irina turned in her seat and faced towards Karasuma. A genuine smile etched itself onto on the foreigner ladies face, brightening her features tenfold.

"Thank you." she simply stated.

Slowly turning back around, Irina abruptly felt someone grasp her hand. Turning once more to glance at Karasuma, she felt her blood freeze.

The usually stoic male, who she had never successfully seduced, was now staring at her with eyes that held a deeper emotion. They were serious, but had a feeling of warmth as well - a special warmth that _she_ could only sense and feel right at that moment. Her cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. Her mouth opened and closed anxiously as Karasuma lifted up her hand, and gently kissed her knuckles.

His lips felt moist and oddly warm on her skin. Irina felt as if she were about to pass out from the sudden action, her brain going blank and her body still as a rock.

Karasuma pulled away. His expression still the same as he said, "Sleep well, Irina."

Nodding dumbly, Irina looked away bashfully as she took her hand back, and opened the car's door. Stepping out into the cool night air, she glanced back inside the vehicle at Karasuma, to see him staring intently at the road. Not sure what came over, Irina softly smiled and stated. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Karasuma. You sleep well, too."

The firm click of the lock as the door was shut firmly, indicated to Karasuma that Irina had already left. Risking a glance out the window, he could only see the blonde females back walking farther, and farther away. Sighing for the umpteen time that night, Karasuma let a small smile grace his lips as he thought to himself - _'How cliche.'_


End file.
